Cupcake
by Dae Neil
Summary: ¿Por que Sam termino con su novio? ¿Que es lo que sabe Spencer? ¿Quien es la Chica de quien esta enamorada Sam? ¿Quien es Gami? ¿Por que si comes mucho papel te duele el estomago?
1. Algo que amo

Declaimer: Icarly no me pertenece sino el CAM ya estubiera presente desde el primer capitulo.

Hoy era un dia muy especial para nuestra rubia favorita ya que hoy cumpliria un mes con su nuevo novio despues de cortar con Freddie decidio expandir sus horizontes. Ademas de que empesaron a surgir extraños sentimiento es torno a su mejor amiga Carly Shay. Encontro a un chico llamado Leon es un tanto paresido a ella con la diferencia de que a el no lo han arrestado ni una sola vez, los dos son amantes de la carne, les gusta inflinjir la ley, molestar a otros y por que no mencionarlo es bastante guapo.

-Sigo diciendotelo Sam ese chico no te llevara a nada, el es un delincuente.- Le advertia Spencer a la chica.

-Yo tambien lo soy Spens.- decia la rubia.

-Si pero tu eres diferente, tu tienes a Carly que es como tu conciencia y no dejaria que hisieras algo estupido.- Dijo Spencer tratando de que entrara en razon pero por mas que lo intentara siempre era lo mismo.

-Ya me voy Spens.- decia Sam mientras salia del departamento de los Shay.

-Y otra vez te ignoro.- decia Carly que estaba sentada en el sillon escuchando todo.

-Tu deberias decirle algo, es tu mejor amiga!- La regaño Spencer.

-Lo quise hacer pero se veia tan feliz, la verdad no podia romperle toda esa ilucion.- Decia carly mientras hiba por un refresco al frigorifico.

-Que clase de amiga eres si solo vez por su felicidad!- Decia Spencer mientras pensaba lo que acababa de decir.

-...- Carly no dijo nada.

-Bueno creo que eso no sono bien.- Decia Spencer.

En un retaurante de seattle...

-Esta sera una cita inolvidable.- Decia Leon mientras le acomodaba la silla a su rubia acompañante.

-Ya lo creo.- Dijo Sam.

-Sabes jamas habia conocido a alguen tan interesante como tu.- Decia Leon mientras veia a Sam.- Eres linda, divertida, tienes mejores calificasiones que yo y que cualquier otro delincuente juvenil.

-Lo de las calificaciones es todo gracias a Cupcake.- dijo Sam dandole el credito a su amiga.

-Sabes esta chica Carly es un poco... bueno muy diferente a ti, ¿como fue que se hisieron amigas?- Pregunto Leon a su acompañante.- es algo boba.

-Cupcake no es boba ella es la persona mas inteligente que e defendido.- dijo Sam un poco irritada por el comenterio de su novio.

-No estoy diciendo que no sea inteligente es solo que no se sabe divertir.- Dijo intentando arreglar el asunto.

-O claro que se sabe divertir y con ella me la paso muy bien.- Dijo ahora mas irritada.

-¿Porque la defiendes tanto? ¡solo es una niña bonita que no sabe nada mas que mantenerse siempre linda intentando hacer lo correcto! La verdad yo no creo que sea tan inteligente, ni linda como dices que es. Yo creo que es una muñequita mas que trata de ser como la sociedad quiere que sea.- dijo ahora molesto Leon.

-¡Arrepientete de lo que dijiste! Carly es la persona mas importante para mi, ella es la unica que no me ve como un delincuente, es quien me a protejido en muchas ocasiones, incluso a llegado a ser mi complice en algunas fechorias, asi que no estes diciendo que es una muñequita mas de la sociedad.- dijo Sam ahora colerica.

-Por lo que acabo de escuchar eso quiere decir que ella es incluso mas importante que yo y eso me molesta.- dijo Leon.

-Pues si eso te molesta mejor vete por que eso nunca va a cambiar, Carly es y sera la persona mas importante para mi.- Dijo sam muy segura.

-Esta bien me ire por que para ti por lo visto solo soy alguien para pasarla bien.- dijo Leon levantandose de su asiento.

En el departamento de los Shay...

-E llegado!.- Decia Sam entrando al partamento.

-Por que tan temprano crei que estarias en una cita con Leon.- Decia Carly mientras veia como su amiga tomaba uno de los panquecitos que apenas habia comprado Spencer.

-Si bueno asi era pero tubimos una pequeña discucion y terminamos.- decia Sam jugando con el panquesito.

-¿Que? pero... ¿de que discutieron que fue tan importante para que cortaran?-

-digamos que insulto algo que yo amo.- dijo sam dejando el panquesito en la barra mientras lo veia y le daba una pequeña sonrrisapara luego voltear a ver a su amiga.

-insulto el jamon?- Dijo Carly.

- jaja digasmos que si.- Se sento en el sillon y comenzo a ver la tele.

-Muy bien.- Carly se sento en el sillon a un lado de su amiga y las dos vieron tele hasta que llego la hora de Sam para marcharse.

FIN

Pido perdon si tengo demaciadas faltas de ortografia, pero antes que nada espero les guste esta historia nose si continuarla o dejarla solo como un one-shot.

Que quede en claro que es mi primera historia CAM y e de admitirlo amo esa pareja asi que esto no sera lo ultimo que lean de mi con estas dos talentosas chicas.


	2. ¿Bisexual?

Muy bien mi idea principal de este fic era un one-shot pero me amocione tanto de que Zucma-san y Ambar Hiwatari Hanazono me dejaran un review que en ese mismo instante me puse a hacer este capitulo claro esta que doy gracias a todos los que entran a leer este fic y nose cuanto mas va a durar...

A la mañana siguiente...

*se escucha el timbre del departamento de los Shay*

-¡Ya voy!- dice carly dirijiendoce a abrir la puerta.- ¿Quien es?

-Soy yo.- dice la voz detras de la puerta.

-¿Spencer? ¿que haces aqui afuera?- Pregunta carly sorprendida por encontrar a su hermano afuera.

-Recuerdas que ayer Sam fue a una cita con ese tipo... ¿Leon?- Le dice Spencer a su hermanita.

-Si ¿por?- Pregunta Carly cerrando la puerta del departamento.

-Adivina que paso...- Decia Spencer un poco emocionado.

-¿Terminaron?- Dijo Carly.

-¿Como lo sabes?- Dijo un decilucionado Spencer.

-Sam me lo dijo ayer- Dijo Carly siendo lo mas obvio del mundo.

-Y ¿te dijo por que teminaron?- Dijo un Spencer mas emocionado que antes.

-Me dijo que fue porque Leon insulto el jamon pero no me lo dejo muy claro.- Dijo Carly un poco confundida por la respuesta que le dio su amiga el dia anterior.

-¡Pues no fue asi!- dijo Spencer con una emocion que no se podria describir con palabras.

-¿Entonces por que discutieron? me dijo que el habia insultado algo que ella ama- Dijo Caly tratando de entender por que Spencer le estaba diciendo todo esto.

-¿Algo que ella ama?- pregunto Spencer muy sorprendido.

-Si algo que ella ama- le respondio Carly.

-¡Entonces si fue por el jamon!- _No puede ser que Sam... No, eso es imposible pero y si si es asi no puedo decirle a Carly que eso que ama Sam es ella... aunque tambien esta la posibilidad de que ella se refiera a ese amor fraternal que se tienen... pero... ¿como me arriesgo a decirlo?_- pensaba Spencer

-Spencer algo me estas ocultando Sam tampoco me quiso decir sobre que discutieron ella y Leon- Decia Carly apuntando a su hermano con el dedo- Dimelo.

-Lo siento pero si ni Sam te quiso decir yo soy el menos indicado para hablar Carls- Decia Spencer intentando escapar.

-Por favor Spencer ¿que es lo que pudo insultar Leon como para que Sam Lo terminara?- Pregunto Carly ya desesperada.

-Me voy a tomar una ducha.- dijo espencer escapandose de su hermanita.

-¡SPENCER!- Grito carly.

-_Wow como prodria hablar sobre lo que escuche con Sam si sabe que la segui creo que me mataria y hablar con Carly sobre lo que dijo Sam talvez la haga sentir incomoda estar con ella.-_pensaba Spencer en la ducha.- Preguntare

*Spencer ya fuera del baño*

-¡CARLY!- le grito Spencer a su hermana.

-¿Que sucede Spencer?- Dice Carly bajando de su habitacion muy exaltada por la llamada de su hermano.

-Tengo una pregunta que hacerte.- Dice Spencer serio.

-¿Cual?- Dice Carly un poco cunfundida por la actitud de su hermano.

-Que harias si descubrieras que Sam esta enamorada...- Hizo una pausa.

-¿Cual seria el problema?- pensaba carly.

-De ti.- Termino Spencer.

-¿Que?- Dice Carly muy sorprendida ante la pregunta.-_Eso no es posible Sam es mi mejor amiga_- pensaba Carly- Ella no... – cae en cuenta y abre mas los ojos.- ¿De que hablo ayer Sam con Leon?- Pregunto Carly se podia ver la sorpresa y casi panico que reflejaban sus pupilas.

-_No puede ser en que lio me meti... si Sam se entera me mata_.- piensa Spencer.- la Verdad es que ellos dicutieron sobre...- Pauso Spencer muy nervioso.

-¡Dime Spencer!- Le exigia su hermana.

-¡El tocino Boliviano!- Dijo Spencer para que pensara que es de eso sobre lo que discutieron.- _¡Por Dios Spencer! como crees que tu hermana se creera eso?_- La pregunta de si Sam estubiera enamorada de ti solo fue por curiosidad y ver la exprecion que ponias hubieras visto tu cara jajaja.- _Creo_ _que eso estubo un poco mejor._- pensaba Spencer para calmase.

-¿Que cara querias que pusiera?- decia Carly enojada-

-No creo que el que ella te ame tenga algo de malo.- dijo Spencer

-¿Quien ama a carly?- pregunta un freddie entrando en el departamento

-¡Nadie!- se apresura a responder Spencer.

-Ya llegue- Dice una Linda rubia entrando al departamento de los Shay.

-¡Saaam!- Grita Spencer- Tengo una pregunta que hacerte.

-Sueltalo.- Le dice Sam

-Spencer si le vas a preguntar lo mismo que a mi mejor olvidalo.- Decia Carly algo enojada.

-Sam, que dirias si te invitara a ti y a otras dos chicas para una cita doble una de mi edad y otra de tu edad?- Le decia Spancer.- _No tengo idea de por que lo estoy preguntando pero creo que vale la pena intentar._

-Qu...-Carly es callada por la respuesta de la rubia

-Depende... ¿es rubia? por que no me atraen mucho las rubias.- Respondia Sam con mucha normalidad dirigiendose al frigorifico.

-Que?- ahora si Carly estaba confundida- _¿Como es pocible que Spencer invite a mi mejor amiga a una cita doble? ¡la cita de Sam es una chica y le responde a Spencer como si le estubiera diciendo la hora!_- Se preguntaba Carly.

-A ver si capto.- se escucha la voz de Freddie quien no habia hecho mas que escuchar toda la conversacion.- Spencer quiere invitar a Sam a una cita doble. ¿cierto?

-Cierto.- Responde Carly Quien tambien procesaba los hechos.

-Y en vez de un chico invitara a una chica para Sam. ¿Cierto?- Sigue preguntando Freddie

-Cierto.-

- Y ella no se niega solo pregunta si es... ¿rubia?- Esto ultimo lo dijo mas para Sam.

-¿Que quieres Fredd-o? Simplemente las Rubias no me atraen. ¡no es exigir mucho! aunque si me pudieran conceguir a Dianna Agron no me importaria salir con una rubia.- dice Sam .

_-¡Oh por Dios! esto no prueba nada ¿cierto? no, no es nada solo esta bromeando... tiene que estar bromeando ¡eso es! es Sam._- pensaba Spencer casi en shock.

-Oh por Dios. Spencer como puedes... y ¿Dianna Agron?- Preguntaba Carly quien apenas cabia en su asombro.

-¿Que? es linda aunque no compartamos el mismo amor por la carne por ella soy capas de volverme vergetariana.-dice Sam

-¿Es cierto eso?-

-No claro que no amo demaciado la carne como para dejarla- Decia Sam quien tomaba un refresco en el sillon.

-Solo una pregunta Sam.- Decia Freddie.- ¿Eres gay?

-Claro que no fredd-o.- Decia Sam quien se dirigi al frigorico ahora por algo de comer.

-_¡Que alivio!- _Se decia Spencer.

-Soy bi.- Decia Sam otra vez en el Sillon.

Jeje Lo dejo aqui Por que este cap no creo que estubiara tan bueno es algo asi como cuando yo medio Sali del closet jajaja eso ultimo no es sierto no soy gay.

Por cierto disculpen por tardar tanto en subir este cap pero los videojuegos me consumen.


	3. ¿Homofobica?

**Declaimer: Icarly no es mio solo huso sus personajes para plasmar en palabras mi impaciente imaginacion que grita por querer salir y mostrar lo que me encantaria que susediera.**

* * *

><p>*Departamento de los Shay*<p>

-¡¿QUE? ¿como es eso posible? ¡tu no...- Carly hablaba rapido con desesperacion y confucion.

-Carly calma, ¿por que te pones asi?- Decia Spenser aturdido por la reacción de su hermana y como no estarlo si ésta grito a todo pulmón.

-¡¿Pero como?... ¿quieres que me calme si me acabo de enterar que mi mejor amiga es.. es... es bisexual?- Decia carly quien no sabia por que estaba actuando asi.

-Sera mejor que te calmes Carly y mejor voltea...- le dijo Freddie a su amiga para que posara su vista en dirección de Sam quien se encontraba viendo la escena, con cara seria y en sus ojos se podia notar un poco de incomodidad.

-¿Carl's eres homofobica?-Preguntaba Sam quien no daba credito a la primera reaccion de su amiga.-por que... si es asi no te puedo prometer que no me gusten la chicas pero te juro que no saldre nunca con ninguna si asi te sientes más tranquila, eres mi mejor amiga y la verdad no quiero perderte por que me incline por ambos generos.

Ahora era Carly quien no entendia la reaccion de su amiga aquella chica que no se deja mandar por nadie y termina haciendo lo que le da la gana, amenos que ella se lo impida, ¿le esta diciendo que prefiere retener sus gustos solo para que ella no se sienta incomoda? -No, Sam yo no soy homofobica solo que no me esperaba esa declaración y la verdad me molesto que no me lo hubieras dicho antes... ¿porque nunca me lo dijiste? ¿no me tenias confianza?

-No es eso, es solo que nunca hubo oportunidad y no hiba a decir derrepente en alguna combersacion solo por que si que soy bi, no creo que sea la mejor forma de contarlo.- respondia Sam cambiando su compostura seria a una mas relajada.

-creo que si es una buena escusa, pero... ¿por que nisiquiera a mi me lo dijiste cuando saliamos juntos?- preguntaba Freddie.

-Te respondere esa pregunta con otra pregunta Fredalupe, si yo te hubiera dicho cuando estabamos saliendo que yo era bi ¿que es lo que hubieras hecho?.- decia Sam.

-Pues la verdad no tengo idea talvez hubiera puesto a volar mi imaginacion con cosas no muy santas asi como tambien hubiera estado celoso de que pasaras mas tiempo con wendy y con Carly que conmigo.- Freddie dejo volar su imaginacion pensando en que harian Carly y Sam cuando la rubia se queda a dormir en casa de la castaña.

-¡hey Fredd-o! nada de pensamientos raros sobre mi, y mucho menos de Carly.- Decia Sam captando el por que de la cara de tonto que estaba formando su amigo en esos momentos.- Y Carl's si no eres homofobica y no te molesta que salga con chicas, entonces... ¿puedo aceptar la propuesta de Spens?-

-Solo con una condicion... que tanto yo como freddie los acompañaremos.- Decia Carly.

-¿Y yo por que tengo que ir?- Preguntaba Freddie confundido.

-Exacto, ¿por que el tambien tiene que ir?- Preguntaba Sam pensando en lo peor y eso es que a Carly le empesara a gustar Freddie.

-Para que yo no haga mal trecio o mal quinto o como sea asi si te entretienes con la chica y Spencer tambien, por lo menos podre platicar con Freddie.-

-Pero estaran serca de nosotros donde los pueda ver y si haces algo Benson...- Dice la rubia clavandole la mirada al pobre de Freddie.

-¡Ya entendimos!- decia Spencer quie comensaba a ver la escena con un poco de miedo ya que ahora sabia los sentimientos de la rubia y de lo que era capaz de hacer.

-Y ¿Cuando sera la cita?- Pregunta Freddie.

-Yo les aviso primero tengo que invitar a las chicas- Le responde Spencer.

-Esta bien.- Fue lo unico por parte Sam.

-Gracias a esta declaracion por parte de Sam no pude arreglar las cosas para el show y le prometi a mi madre que hoy hiria al karaoke con ella.- Decia Freddie un poco frustrado.

-No te preocupes Freddie despues lo puedes hacer.-Le decia Carly Para calmarlo.

-Bueno yo tambien me voy.- Decia Sam para safarse de el interrogatorio por parte de su amiga.

-Ni lo creas jovencita no te vas a escapar quiero una explicacion detallada.- Le Decia Carly con voz sebera

-Que explicacion quieres, me gustan los hombres y las mujeres no se que tengo que explicar.- Decia la rubia sabiendo que esa no es la respuesta que espera su amiga.

-Aqui no Vamos a mi habitacion.- Le dice Carly.

(en la habitacion de Carly)

-Sigo sin saber que es lo que tengo explicar, esto no tiene mucha ciencia.- Le decia a Carly

-Quiero que me digas como empesaste a sentirte asi, como fue que supiste que te gustaban los hombres y las mujeres, y desde cuando es eso y no quiero las repuestas de "solo se que me gustan" y "hace tiempo"- Le amenazaba la castaña.

-Esta bien, entendi. Bueno... lo de el tiempo nose exactamente, pero del por que eso es simple. Un dia fui a dormir a casa de una amiga llamada Gami, platicamos durante largo rato y al voltear vi que de uno de sus cajones sobresalia un pedaso de portada de revista, me hacerque a el y lo saque, me burle de ella por tener eso ya que era una revista muy comprada por chicas y me respondio "no es mia, se la quite a mi prima por que me gusta hacer los test que aparecen en ellas" y me rei aun más pero a mi me llamo la atencion que en uno que decia "Que tanto sabes de tu corazoncito" estaban todas las casillas llenas y en donde se supone debe ir el nombre completo del chico en su lugar estaba el nombre de una chica, me talle los ojos para saber si estaba viendo bien y asi era en el estaba escrito el nombre de una chica, me atrevi preguntar del por que del nombre y me dijo "habia puesto el nombre de mi novio, pero no pude llenar ni la mitad de los espacios con las preguntas asi que decidi probar con el nombre de una amiga y vi que sabia mucho mas de ella que de mi propio novio" la verdad no le puse mucha importancia ya que por ser amigas sabria mucho de ella, suspiro y dijo "por desgracia ella ya tiene novio" la verdad eso me sorprendio y tome animos para preguntar "¿te gusta esa chica?" a lo cual ella me respondio "no solo me gusta la amo con toda mi alma y corazon, daria mi vida entera por estar con ella, pero por desgracia eso nunca sera".

-Eso no dice nada.- Decia Carly quien esperaba que su amiga no diera tantos rodeos.

-Pues dejame terminar.- Le respondia la rubia.

-Esta bien, continua.- Le dice la castaña.

-Yo me quede paralizada ante tal declaracion, no crei que a Gami le gustaran las chicas, yo no sabia como eso era pocible y ella respondio como si me hubiera leido la mente "hay que saber apreciar la bellaza de ambos generos, la delicadesa de la mujer y la debocion del hombre, yo al igual que muchos siempre pence que una mujer tiene que ir del lado con el hombre pero... ¿que pasa cuando alguno decide su camino a lado de otra persona de su mismo genero? muchos lo tomarian como pecado o inmoral pero si puedes ver que ese amor puede ser igual o mas intenso que el de una pareja heterosexual no le veo lo malo y mucho menos lo inmoral", yo no sabia que decir, estaba procesando esa informacion cuando logre ver que unas lagrimas recorrian sus mejillas lo unico que pude hacer fue abrazarla y darle palabras de animo, no es mi estilo pero ante todo aquello que habia dicho pude ver que enserio estaba sufriendo y sus palabras en verdad me hisieron ver todo diferente, la verdad es que desde ese momento puedo decir que Gami me gusto, pero no me enamore de ella solo la quise no me podria enamorar como lo estoy ahora de otra persona que poco a poco me a robado el corazon sin que ella lo quiesiera o se diera cuenta y esa es otra historia la cual es altamente confidencial.- Decia Sam terminando su relato y volteando a ver el techo dando un suspiro.

_-¿Le gusto esa chica llamada Gami?- _Muy bien, por lo menos me puedes decir ¿quien es esa persona o como te enamoraste de ella?- Decia Carly.

-No te puedo decir quien es, pero si puedo decir que ella es al persona mas bella, inteligente, carismatica, amable, dibertida, en pocas palabras es la chica perfecta, pero como Gami, mi amor tambien es impocible, apesar de que ella no tiene novio se perfectamente que es completamente hetero y jamas se fijaria en mi.- decia sam con una sonrisa en su rostro pero con un sufrimiento incalculable por dentro.

-Wow, quiesiera saber quien es la chica que trae asi a las gran Sam Puckett.- Decia Carly con una sonisa.- _Si, quiero saber quien tiene asi a __**MI**__ mejor amiga.- _Pensaba un poco molesta la chica.

-Talvez algun dia te la presente, creo que te caera bien.- Decia Sam con una pequeña sonrisa velteando a ver a su amiga.

* * *

><p><strong>Aqui lo dejo por que la verdad no me convence mucho no creo que sea la mejor reaccion para Carly, le falta ese nose que.<strong>

**Por cierto la historia de Gami esta basada en hechos reales YwY pobre Gami.**

**Y otra cosa, gracias por todos los reviews que me escriben, con cada uno me siento mas motivada a escribir por que se que hay personas que estan leyendo este fic**

**PD: no se cuantos capitulo tendra este fic.**

**PD2: sigo disculpandome por la mala ortografia nunca se me a dado bien eso.**


	4. ¡TE AMO!

Ha pasado una semana desde la confesión de Sam...

-No se por que te enojas si es obvio que iba a pasar.- decía Sam a su mejor amiga.

-Pero yo no estoy conforme.- decía Carly con un pequeño puchero.

-Yo si y me encanto, quede bastante satisfecha con eso.- le respondía la chica rubia.

-Esto debe ser una broma ¿enserio estas conforme con eso?- aun enojada la castaña.

-Bueno la verdad no, yo esperaba que mostraran un poco mas de la reina pero uno no puede tenerlo todo en la vida.- decía resignada nuestra rubia favorita.

-¡no me importa la reina! Como te pudo agradar que Blancanieves se despertara con el beso del cazador y no de William.-

-Chris Hemsworth es mucho mas sexy que sam Claflin.- Decía Sam a la castaña.

-Como sea a mi no me agrado para nada.- decia Carly.

-A mi no me agrado que pusieran a Kristen Stewart como blancanieves, esta guapa la chica pero me daban mas ganas de saltar a la reina y eso que es rubia. Ya se me hacia que el vampiro o el lobo saldrían en cualquier momento.- Le decía a su amiga para que viera su inconformidad.

-En eso tienes razón.-

-En que? En lo del mosquito y el chihuahua o en lo de la reina que estaba mucho mejor que blancanieves.-

-En lo del mosq… en lo del vampiro!- le respondía Carly

-Oh! Yo sigo diciendo que le reina era mucho mas sexy y no se porque creo que la reina era gay lo ultimo que dijo Blancanieves paresia que tenia otro significado y sin contar todos los dialogos en contra de los hombres que mencionaba la reina.- le decia una duda que la inquietaba.

-…- derepente Carly se perdió en sus pensamientos.

*suspiro*- en que piensas?- Dice Sam notando el estado pensativo de su mejor amiga.

-¿quien es?- Pregunta de la nada Carly.

-Se llama Charlize theron, tiene 36 años, es de…- Responde aunque ella sabe perfectamente que esa no es la respuesta que quiere escuchar Carly.

-No la actriz que interpreta la reina mala. ¡Yo quiero saber quien el la chica que te gusta!- Aclara la castaña.

-¿Por que la pregunta tan repentina?- Lo ultimo que quiere nuestra rubia es responder esa pregunta.

-Llevo días tratando de pensar en alguna posibilidad pero simplemente no se me ocurre quien.- comenta ya cansada de adivinar quien es esa chica misteriosa que tiene enamorada a su mejor amiga.

-Es quien menos te lo imaginas.- comenta la rubia con una sonrisa maliciosa pero logra esconderla antes de que Carly la vea.

-¿La profesora Briggs?- Pregunta aunque sabe que ella no es.

-¡No! ¡Eso es asqueroso!- lo dice con la mejor cara de repulsión que exista.- _enserio Carly puede pensar que es… esa cosa la persona que me gusta?-_

-¿Entonces? ¿Quien es?- _Necesito saber quien es_.

-Carly… es-esta bien te lo diré. La chica que me gusta e…- no logra terminar ya que Spencer entra como loco al departamento.

-Sam! Ya tengo fecha para la cita!- No puede ocultar la emoción con cada palabra.

_-¡Gracias al cielo! Casi se lo digo. Muy bien Sam casi lo arruinas todo, ¡Guárdate tus arranques de idiotez para otro momento!_-

Carly solo fulmina con la mirada a su hermano.

-¿Que por que me miras así?- Dice notando lo mirada asesina que le esta dedicando su hermanita.- Bueno como sea. La cita será para la próxima semana.-

-Y ¿como es la chica?-le intriga saber como será la chica que será su compañía en esa cita.

-¡Eso! amiga mía será un secreto.-comenta Spencer haciéndose el interesante.

-Eso es no puede ser, ¿como va a llegar a…- Carly esta apunto de regañar a su hermano para que describa como es la chica que encontró para Sam.

-Me parece bien, Me gusta el misterio.- Decía la rubia bastante mas calmada después del nerviosismo que le entro por casi cometer un error que podría costarle su amistad.

-¡Entonces esta hecho!- Decía eufórico Spencer.

-Si como sea.- Decía Carly con desgana.

-Por Cierto que estaban haciendo antes de que llegara.- Con poco interés pues por lo regular estaban hablando de nuevos segmentos para el show o de otras cosas, viendo una película, etc.

-Estábamos Platicando.- Contesta su hermana enojándose mas por recordar que las interrumpió cuando Sam estaba por decir quien es esa misteriosa chica.

-¡Oh! Casi lo olvidaba. Spencer… ¡Te amo!- _si hubieras tardado un poco mas ahora mismo no sabría donde esconderme.-_ Dice de la nada Sam.

-¿Que?- _Como es esto posible ¿que no a ella le gusta una chica? como llega a decir que ama a mi hermano._

-Ammm… ¿y eso por que?- Pregunta Spencer perplejo.

-Tengo mis razones.- Dijo haciendo enojar un poco a Carly.

-Ahora te explicas.- la castaña no pide, Exige que le repongan esa duda.

-epa si no te conociera hermanita pensaría que estas ce-lo-sa.- Spencer intentaba bromear.

-Claro que no Spens solo tengo curiosidad de saber por que te lo dijo.-

-lo siento carl's pero no te lo diré.- _Si te lo dijera es probable que pierda tu amistad_.

-Pero a mi si, ¿no?- Preguntaba Spencer quien la curiosidad le estaba matando.

-mmm…- Reflexionaba nuestra Rubia.- No lo se spens.

-Pero…- No termino de Decir nada pues la rubia lo interrumpió.

-Ya me tengo que ir. Adiós.- se apresuro asía la puerta.

-Al… to.- La rubia ya estaba doblando el pasillo cuando la castaña la intento detener.

-_Lo siento Carl's por dejarte con la palabra en la boca pero si me quedaba no creo poder desobedecerte y no creo poder contestarte ninguna de las dudas que tienes_.- Era el pensamiento de la rubia mientras caminaba a toda prisa asta la salida.

* * *

><p>Disculpen la tardanza pero como era mi ultimo semestre en la prepa y no quería tener problemas, por suerte no los tuve ya que me dedique al estudio así que pude entrar en la universidad y para en febrero entro a clases. (¡wuju pronto sere estudiante de universidad en la facultad de artes con la licenciatura de teatro!)<p> 


	5. ¿Eres vegetariana?

El día de la cita

_-¿Que me pondré?- _Pensaba mientras buscaba en su armario. – mmm… estos pantalones me resaltan el trasero pero la camisa es algo sosa.- y se adentraba de nuevo en el armario para buscar algo mejor.

*en la sala*

-son familia no sabes aproximadamente cuanto se podría tardar?- pregunta Freddie mirando su reloj.

-no, sabes que siempre es así, es bastante…- Le respondía.

-Hola chicos! – interrumpía Sam que iba llegando y traía puesto un pantalón negro algo entubado que se le ajustaba a las piernas y le hacia lucir un magnifico tras… coff coff. Una camisa blanca con el dibujo de una guitarra eléctrica en diagonal, una chaqueta negra con muchas bolsas, estoperoles y algunos sierres que no servían de nada solo de adorno.

-wow Sam te vez muy sexy- decía Freddie.

-lo se, ¿a quien esperamos?- Pregunta Sam a los dos que estaban en la sala.

-¿No se nota?- Contesta Freddie.

-¡Shay! apúrate que llegaremos tarde.- Le gritaba la rubia para que se apurara.

-Pero que impacientes- Decía para luego ver el reloj y darse cuenta que si no se daba prisa llegaría tarde - oh por Dios, ¡Ya voy chicos!

-jamás entenderé a Spencer.- Decía Freddie

-Listo tenemos que irnos.- dice Spencer mientras sale corriendo.

-¡Por fin!- Exclamaron los tres.

*Un rato después, En algún restaurante de Seattle.*

-¿Estas seguro que es aquí?- Pregunta Carly a su Hermano.

-Si, aquí es.- Le contesta.

-Ok, ¿entonces las tenemos que esperar?- Pregunta nuestra rubia favorita no muy contenta por tener que esperar.

-Si, no deben de tardar.- respondía mientras busca a las chicas con la mirada.

-pues es mejor que no lo hagan, por que no me gusta esperar.-

-¡Oh! Miren, allí vienen.- Dice Spens cuando las logro ver.

A paso tranquilo dos chicas se acercaban al lugar donde estaban lo chicos, la mas grande era pelirroja ojos verdes, alta, piel clara, de cuerpo escultural, sonrisa de ensueño, estaba vestida con un vestido casual y sandalias muy veraniegas. Mientras la mas joven era de estatura promedio delgada, talvez no con las curvas de la pelirroja pero tenia lindo trasero bien trabajado, su busto no era muy grande pero no envidiaba a nadie, cabello castaño oscuro que con los rayos del sol este se veía casi rojizo, delgada, sonrisa amable, ojos café chocolate, piel un poco tostada por el sol, llevaba puesto un pantalón Dickies color negro no tan entubado, una blusa a botones color blanca y un chaleco negro, su toque casual eran unos converse color negro, Sam la reconoció al instante.

-¿Gami?- preguntaba Sam muy sorprendida cuando ya estaba mas cerca.

-¿Sam?- a su vez le preguntaba la otra Chica.

-¿Pero que haces aquí?- le preguntaba mientras recibía un abrazo de parte de Gami.

-Pues se supone que vengo a una cita a ciegas.- le respondía sin separarse de la rubia.

-yo también, pero ahora que me doy cuenta… entonces no será tan a ciegas.- reía la rubia.

-jeje pues no, párese que no.- decía Gami separándose y comensando a saludar a los demas.

-¿Se conocen?- Preguntaba Carly quien paresia que no estaba muy contenta por la interacción.

-Carly, ella es Gami, la chica de quien te conté.-Decía Sam presentando a Gami.

-Oh! asi que han hablado de mi. Espero que nada malo eh!.- decía Gami percatándose de que su presencia molestaba a la castaña.

-Jaja eso jamás.- La rubia no notaba las constantes miradas asesinas que Carly le mandaba a la otra chica.

-Muy bien parece que se llevan de maravilla.- Hablo entre dientes la pequeña Shay.

-Bueno chico vamos adentro.- interrumpió la conversación Spencer.

-Claro, entren primero tengo que atender unos asuntos antes.- Dijo Gami quedándose en la entrada del lugar, soltando una risita traviesa que nadie noto solo su amiga pelirroja.- _Si mis sospechas son ciertas este día será muuuy divertido._

-Ok.

Carly se sentó junto a Sam, en frente de ella estaba Freddie y a un lado de ellos estaban Spencer y la Pelirroja.

-¿Y como fue que Gami y tu se conocieron?.- Pregunta Freddie muy intrigado por la reacción de Sam al saludar a Gami.

-Esa es una historia un tanto extraña.- Comenzaba a decir Sam.

-La cual quisiera ayudarte a relatar.-Decía Gami quien llegaba y se sentaba enfrente de la rubia.

-Con mucho gusto.-decía la rubia con una sonrisa en la cara y que estaba poniendo de peor humor a Carly.-bueno, era un día horrible el sol estaba insoportable y un grupo de idiotas amantes de las hojas estaban haciendo un alboroto por los producto hechos con partes de animales.

-¡Ey! que yo era parte de ese grupo de idiotas como tu les dices.- Se quejaba Gami pero sin estar realmente molesta.

-Como sea.- Le resto importancia la rubia lo que hizo que Gami le enseñara la lengua.

-¿Ósea que eres vegetariana?- Preguntaba Freddie quien no cree que sam pueda tener una amiga que no consuma carne.

-Pues vegetariana completamente… no, por que soy amante de los quesos y la leche, en otras palabras de los lácteos.- Respondía Gami Amablemente a la duda del pequeño Benson.

-El caso. Que yo me moleste por que estaban tapando el paso, así que empuje a la primera persona que tuve en frente.- Seguía relatando la Rubia.

-¿Se imaginan quien fue esa pobre alma en desgracia?- Preguntaba Gami en broma.

-¿Tu?- Pregunto Spencer quien se intereso también por el relato.

-Esa mera.- Decía Gami con una sonrisa.

-Ella se molesto después de que la empuje, así que comenzamos a discutir y yo me lance a ella.-Contaba Sam.

-Yo no deje que me golpeara pero no le devolví los golpes estoy en contra de la violencia.- Interrumpía Gami.

-Por favor Gami, te e visto golpear a un montón de chicos! Aunque jamás te e visto golpear a una chica.- Decía la Chica pelirroja quien también puso atención a la historia.

-Eso es por que ellos se lo merecían. y a una mujer sabes que jamás golpearía. Soy todo un caballero.- Decía Gami en tono juguetón.

-¿En que nos quedamos?... Ya lo recuerdo. No supe como pero cada que quería asestarle un golpe fallaba, aunque barias veces la pude derribar.- Seguía con el relato la rubia.

-Bueno al final unos compañeros quisieron pararla, pero su amiga es todo un huracán, llamaron a la policía y esta chica y yo fuimos mandadas a la comisaría.-Gami señalaba a Sam y a ella misma.

-Hay seguimos peleando o al menos yo lo intente.-Contaba la rubia pero parecía un poco desilusionada en esa parte.

-A mi me dejaron libre en un rato pero MI pequeña Sammy no corría la misma suerte, así que me decidí a ayudarle.- Decía eso mientras miraba a Sam y de reojo a Carly.

-_Como Que SU pequeña Sammy?-_ Pensaba Carly quien solo veía las miradas y sonrisas que compartían su rubia amiga y Gami.

-Al final del día estábamos tomándonos unas gaseosas como si nada de lo que pasamos hubiera sucedido y así nació esta extraña amistad.- Término de contar Gami, quien tenia que voltear a otro lado para que no notaran las risillas traviesas que se le escapaban.

-Sam, ¿acaso todas tus amistades tienen que tener de requisito que los empujes o algo por el estilo?- Preguntaba Freddie a la rubia.

-Cállate Freddo.- Fue lo único que le contesto.

-Damas y Caballeros no dejen de lado la pista de baile atrévanse que no muerden talvez te pisen.- Decía un Señor Parado en un pequeño escenario, dueño del Restaurante.

-Vamos Sammy, ¡a bailar!- Gami Jalaba a la rubia para que se levantara.

-No se, no tengo muchas ganas.- Se negaba.

-Por favor permítame esta pieza señorita.-Trataba de seguir convenciendo a la linda rubia.

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias a todos los que me sigen leyendo y me dejan reviews apesar de tardar años en subir un nuevo capitulo. Pero no se preocupen que el proximo capitulo tratare de subirlo lo mas rapido que pueda.<strong>

**De nuevo muchas gracias y FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!**

**P.D. exagere un poco con Gami, enrealidad mide 1.50, esta un poco plana de enfrente, pero lo demas si es real y sobre todo mi lindo tras... cof, cof. jeje XP **

**ADIOS!**


	6. Que empiece el juego

**Declaimer: Icarly no me pertenece.**

Seguimos en el restaurante.

-_¿Qué se cree esa tipa? Sólo porque parece que le gusta hacer ejercicio, come saludable, es amable, se comporta como príncipe de cuento de hadas y… a quien quiero engañar es encantadora… Esperemos que Sam siga con ese complejo de preferir a los gamberros, pero ya me dijo que por un tiempo le gustó.- _El ánimo de Carly no cambiaba y menos cuando volteaba a ver a la rubia y creía que cada vez se acercaban más.

-¿En serio no quieres bailar?- Le preguntaba Freddy que no entendía la actitud de su amiga.

-¿Alguna vez quisiste estrangular a alguien que apenas conoces?- Pregunta de la nada nuestra castaña.

-Ammm… no estoy seguro.- Le responde desconcertado su amigo.

*En la pista de baile*

-Te propongo algo.- Decía Gami a la rubia.

-Dispara.- le responde sin dejar de bailar.

-Permíteme cortejarte.

-Espera… ¿Qué?... te quiero, pero no de esa forma, al menos ya no… bueno, lo que trato de decir es que… hay alguien…- Gami le interrumpe.

-Sé que hay alguien _lleva mirándome con odio desde que llegue_ y tampoco me atraes de esa forma aunque es todo un alago que en su momento me vieses de tal forma, digo no me mal interpretes, eres guapa, con un buen sentido del humor y estas dotada con la personalidad más extravagante que me he topado hasta hoy, todo un espécimen digno de admirar, a lo que me refiero es que tal vez no estés tan perdida como piensas.- Le responde de manera más diplomática posible.- Además yo también tengo a alguien aunque lo mío es un poco más complicado.

-Sigo sin comprender a donde quieres llegar.- decía la rubia desconcertada.

-¿Confías en mí?- Le pregunta mirándole a los ojos.

-Sí.-responde más decidida.

-Entonces que empiece el juego.- Dice con una sonrisa picara y atrayéndola más hacia sí.

*Regreso a las mesas*

-_Tengo un tenedor a la mano, tal vez pueda clavárselo en…_-Interrumpen el momento psicópata de la castaña.

-Carly, ¿estás viendo como bailan Sam y la otra chica? No sé si debo estar en plan ex-novio y poner mala cara o admitir que eso es sexy.- Decía con una sonrisa boba el técnico.

Le da un pisotón por debajo de la mesa.- Eso no es sexy, están demasiado juntas se sonríen mientras se miran a los ojos, Sam se ríe de lo que sea que aquella tipa dice, no me da buena espina.- dice cruzándose de brazos.

-Sam parece feliz, démosle en beneficio de la duda.-Le respondía el sensato técnico y tratando de calmar el dolor en su pie.

-Para mí es una mujeriega que tal vez está jugando con Sam.- responde de modo tajante.

Una semana después…

-_Una semana, una jodida semana y no hay día que Sam no se la pase mensajeando con esa… tipa._-Piensa una muy furiosa castaña.

-Hey Carly, voy a la nueva cafetería que se abrió esta semana, dicen que tienen buenos postres y un café que levantaría a los muertos… es mejor no intentarlo; ¿Me acompañas?.- Pregunta el mayor de los Shay.

-No estoy de humor.- contesta Carly desganada.

-No estás de humor desde hace días, vamos hermanita tal vez un rico pastel te anime, deja que el azúcar te invada.- Dice de modo espiritual aunque de espiritual no tiene nada.

-Bueno, supongo que es mejor distraerme.- Responde por fin aceptando la invitación de su loco hermano.

-¿Por qué estas así? Como… enojada con todo el mundo.- Especifica cuando la castaña lo voltea a ver interrogante.

-Ni yo misma estoy segura todavía.- Suelta un suspiro cansado.

-Cuando lo tengas claro sabes que soy todo oídos hermanita.- Dice de modo conciliador el mayor de los Shay.

-Vamos por un buen trozo de pastel.- Trata de parecer más animada.

-Esa es la actitud.- mientras salen del departamento.

*En la cafetería*

-El lugar parece acogedor, pero con un toque moderno.- Da su aprobación la pequeña castaña.

-Sí, es muy lindo.- Responde mientras va a sentare.

-¿Puedo tomar su orden?- Pregunta la camarera.

Un rato después.

-Jamás había probado una malteada fresa tan buena y el pastel de chocolate es una delicia.-Dice la castaña mucho más animada que hace unas horas.

-Deberías probar el pay de limón y el café es muy bueno, ¿me pregunto de donde lo traerán?- Con su entusiasmo de siempre.

-Me alegra que les gustase.- Dice una voz a su costado.

-Gami, ¿Qué haces aquí?.- Pregunta el escultor bastante sorprendido.

-Aquí trabajo.- Le responde con una sonrisa sincera.

-¿Eres mecerá o algo?- Pregunta el mayor de los Shay bastante intrigado.

-Soy la encargada de la cocina, regularmente hago los postres.- Voltea a ver a Carly con una sonrisa un poco más cínica.

-_Lo que me faltaba ahora resulta que también es buena cocinando.- _El humor de la castaña se desplomo en un instante.

-Eso es genial estuvieron fabulosos ¿o no hermanita?- Responde Spencer sin enterarse de nada.

-Sí, claro.- Dice de manera cortante.

-¿Gustan algo más?- Dice mirando a la castaña a los ojos como retándola.

-Sí, la cuenta por favor.- Responde mordaz.

-Esta vez va por la casa, los amigos de Sam son mis amigos, vuelvan pronto.- Dice mientras les regala una sonrisa a cada uno de los Shay alejándose a la cocina de nuevo.

-Estoy seguro que lo haremos.- Le dice Spencer un poco fuerte para que escuchase.

-Hablaras por ti.- Murmura la pequeña castaña.

-¿Qué dijiste?- La voltea a ver su hermano mayor con una interrogante en el rostro.

-Nada, mejor vámonos ya.- Dice mientras se levantaba de su asiento y se disponía a marcharse.

-Espérame, pensé que te había gustado el lugar ¿Por qué la prisa?- Le pregunta bastante consternado el castaño.

-Me he olvidado que no he terminado una tarea, y es importante para mi calificación.- Responde como excusa la castaña.

-Bueno, Yo me quedo un poco más.

-Nos vemos Spence.- Se retira del local lo único que le apetece es tumbarse en su cama.

**Lo sé, hace tiempo que no actualizo... bueno, hace mucho tiempo que no actualizo y sé que me he ganada bastantes tomatasos.**

**Gracias a quienes se han tomado la molestia de seguir mi fic.**

**P.D. Gami en la vida real no es tan... wow :P**


End file.
